


Shining lights are all sparkly in the dark

by sheswanderlust



Category: Volleyball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-08 22:31:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12874422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheswanderlust/pseuds/sheswanderlust
Summary: «Ho visto la story del tuo ragazzo su Instagram. C’è un albero di Natale nel tuo salotto»«Già»«Dio santo, sei proprio innamorato»





	1. November, november

**Author's Note:**

> L'idea per questa serie mi frullava in testa da agosto, ovvero più o meno da quando il mio cervellino inizia a saltellare perché "tra poco è Natale". Mi serviva un progetto a tema e quindi eccolo qui: da oggi fino al 25 dicembre ogni due o tre giorni posterò un capitolo, a sfondo ovviamente invernale o natalizio, sulla mia coppia preferita. Diciamo che sarà una specie di calendario dell'Avvento versione semplificata, perché se provassi a postare ogni giorno probabilmente crollerei verso l'8 dicembre, ahem, e sarebbe controproducente.
> 
> Grazie a tutti quelli che leggono e kudano le mie storie. Mi farebbe taaanto piacere sapere cosa ne pensate, soprattutto ora che mi sto imbarcando in questa "impresa" che sfida la mia estrema lentezza nella scrittura, quindi i commenti sono i benvenuti, quasi quanto i regali sotto l'albero di Natale. <3 Ah, mi trovate su [Twitter](https://twitter.com/sheswanderlover) e su [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/sheswanderlover_09) con volleylover_09, passate a salutarci (:  
> Disclaimer: come al solito è tutta fantasia, non conosco nessuno, non insinuo nulla.

L’autunno era stato breve, quell’anno.

L’estate si era protratta fino a metà ottobre, un sole che si ostinava a non smettere di scaldare il tappeto di città e montagne e strade che si stendeva sotto di lui. Gradualmente quel calore aveva lasciato il posto ad un’aria fresca, che in modo dispettoso si infilava sotto le felpe dei passanti, quasi a ricordare loro che sì, la prossima volta era davvero il caso di indossare anche il cappotto. Gli alberi avevano perso a poco a poco la loro tinta verde vivo, mentre i marciapiedi sotto di essi venivano progressivamente ricoperti di un manto di foglie arancio che scricchiolavano sotto le scarpe.

La situazione era stata tale per tre settimane, forse poco più, prima che le temperature fredde iniziassero a sferzare il viso di Ivan, quando la mattina usciva per dirigersi al palazzetto, e prima che il buio si infilasse tra le strade, quando nel tardo pomeriggio tornava a casa.

Non erano però stati il freddo e il buio a confermare allo schiacciatore che l’inverno era arrivato, né l’insolito (e apprezzato) silenzio di un Bata con l’influenza, né i borbottii di Luciano, che con quelle temperature basse aveva un rapporto a dir poco conflittuale. No, la sicurezza matematica dell’arrivo della stagione fredda era giunta da Simone, che nonostante le sue origini altoatesine e il suo entusiasmo smodato e a tratti inquietante per la neve e il Natale soffriva il freddo come nessun altro Ivan avesse mai conosciuto.

Lo schiacciatore non era riuscito a non ridacchiare quando, il giorno precedente, gli aveva aperto la porta di casa, ritrovandoselo davanti con un cappellino grigio chiaro calato in testa e l’aria di chi si sta sforzando di non tremare, le mani infilate nelle tasche della giacca nera. Entrato in casa, il più giovane non aveva accennato a volersi svestire per almeno cinque minuti, passati rigorosamente accanto al termosifone dell’ingresso.  

Ivan aveva ridacchiato, sì, eppure il giorno successivo la reazione del ragazzo non gli sembrò più così esagerata. Chiuse la portiera dell’auto, caricandosi il borsone in spalla e avviandosi a passo svelto verso la porta. Faceva freddo, eccome se faceva freddo. Da quando aveva messo piede fuori dal palazzetto, al termine della sessione di allenamento, aveva desiderato solamente aprire la porta di casa e chiudere fuori quell’aria gelida che gli faceva bruciare il viso. La sua attitudine sovietica nei confronti del clima, che nonostante gli anni non era riuscito a scrollarsi di dosso e che lo portava a resistere stoicamente con aria indifferente anche a venti gradi sottozero, vacillò in maniera pericolosa, scossa dai brividi. Simone aveva ragione. Faceva maledettamente freddo.

Non trattenne un respiro di sollievo una volta entrato in casa. Sorrise nel sentire quelle pareti vive in un modo che solo la presenza di Simone sapeva assicurare, in quei pochi giorni che riuscivano a passare assieme. La luce accesa, il brusio della tv, un altro paio di scarpe nell’ingresso.

Ivan lo raggiunse in salotto e si fermò sulla soglia. Simone era rannicchiato sul divano, le gambe tirate verso il petto, la solita coperta a fantasia scozzese a coprirlo, una tazza fumante tra le mani, gli occhi che in quel momento si allontanavano dalla televisione e si spostavano sul suo volto, le labbra che si aprivano in un sorriso. Lo schiacciatore sentì uno strano calore sulla pelle, un calore che non aveva niente a che fare col riscaldamento.

Non disse nulla. Scalciò via le scarpe e si sedette accanto a Simone, accettando con un sorriso il lembo di coperta che il ragazzo gli porgeva, le braccia che istintivamente andavano a stringerlo, tirandolo a sé.

Sullo schermo della televisione una partita di basket si avviava verso la conclusione. Fuori dalla finestra, il cielo era di un grigio quasi bianco. Il vapore della tazza di Simone saliva a scaldare il viso di Ivan, mentre le labbra del ragazzo si posavano sulla sua mandibola in un contatto leggero.

Avvolto in quella bolla di calore, ben consapevole del freddo appena oltre la porta, Ivan ne ebbe la certezza. L’inverno era arrivato.


	2. Glittering

Ivan alzò gli occhi al cielo, le mani che stringevano il volante. Trattenne a stento un’imprecazione nei confronti dell’automobile che precedeva la sua e che viaggiava a passo d’uomo. Gettò uno sguardo al navigatore e poi a Simone che, seduto accanto a lui, non conteneva il proprio entusiasmo, gli occhi che seguivano i profili dei negozi fuori dal finestrino. Tornò a guardare la strada, mentre la voce monotona del gps gli ordinava di prendere la seconda uscita della rotonda.

Sapeva sarebbe finita in quel modo, sì. Ne aveva avuto la certezza sin da quando la sera prima, nel bel mezzo della cena, Simone l’aveva guardato con un’aria seria, quella che riservava solo alle questioni che nel suo pittoresco sistema di valori rappresentavano peccati capitali, e aveva mormorato stentoreamente _cosa vuol dire che non fai l’albero di Natale?_.

Sì, Ivan sapeva sarebbe finita in quel modo. Nonostante tutto aveva provato a salvare il salvabile, borbottando qualche frase sconnessa sulla mancanza di tempo e sul fastidio del glitter e degli aghi di abete sintetico sparsi in giro per casa. Aveva sbirciato l’espressione di Simone, trovandola invariabilmente lapidaria. In quel momento aveva avuto la certezza di aver perso.

«Là c’è un parcheggio libero»

Lo schiacciatore si riscosse e seguì le indicazioni di Simone, che aveva già sbloccato la cintura di sicurezza e si stava mettendo la giacca, il cappellino grigio infilato in testa alla bell’e meglio. Si voltò, innescando la retromarcia e iniziando le manovre per riuscire ad entrare in quel parcheggio stretto in un angolo del piazzale. La sua visuale era occupata per metà dai rami sintetici ancora non ben dispiegati del terzo passeggero del veicolo, un abete nuovo di zecca, acquistato poco prima e riposto delicatamente da Simone sul sedile posteriore.

Sarebbe stato falso affermare che Ivan odiasse il Natale. Non era così, per quanto il contrasto col proprio ragazzo esagitato lo facesse sembrare una versione più grossa e meno verde del Grinch. No, Ivan non odiava il Natale. Non si spendeva in borbottii contrariati passeggiando sotto le luminarie natalizie per le vie di Perugia, non disdegnava un buon panettone, non passava la canonica festa della squadra contando i minuti che lo separavano dal ritorno a casa. E doveva ammetterlo, c’era qualcosa di intimo e caldo nei profili luminosi degli alberi addobbati che intravedeva dalle finestre delle case, nelle ombre delle famiglie riunite all’interno, con le loro contraddizioni, i loro insuperabili difetti, eppure _insieme_. Qualcosa di intimo e caldo che, per qualche ragione, aveva sempre risvegliato in lui una strana malinconia. No, Ivan non odiava il Natale. Semplicemente non si era mai ritrovato ad attenderlo con ansia, a parteciparvi in modo attivo, forse perché nessuno nella sua famiglia vi aveva mai dato molto peso.

Aveva appena spento il motore quando Simone aprì la portiera e uscì dall’auto. Ivan ridacchiò, scuotendo la testa e affrettandosi a seguirlo.

 

«Ok, di che colore vuoi gli addobbi?»

Non appena ebbero fatto il loro ingresso nel grande negozio di fai da te Simone gli rivolse quella domanda, lo sguardo risoluto e serio di chi è alle prese con una missione di estrema importanza.

«...devo scegliere un colore?» fu la risposta di un Ivan a dir poco confuso dalla situazione.

«Non per forza uno solo, anche due se preferisci. Oppure se vuoi fare un albero coloratissimo possiamo comprare addobbi di tanti colori diversi» Simone si interruppe, cogliendo al volo lo sguardo interrogativo del proprio compagno «… beh, prima facciamo un giro, poi decidiamo» tagliò corto.

Ivan si guardò attorno. Una buona fetta del grande capannone che ospitava il negozio era occupato da quella che a prima vista poteva sembrare una macchia luccicante. Dalle piccole sfere lucide a quei festoni larghi che ricordavano la coda di un grosso gatto o un carnevalesco boa di piume, ogni tipo di decorazione era organizzato in scaffali ordinati che si susseguivano uno dopo l’altro, seguendo un’ordinata scala cromatica che passava dalle tinte più classiche a qualche nuance che Ivan stentava a credere potesse stare bene su di un albero di Natale.  

Fece qualche passo verso la prima fila di espositori, Simone che lo seguiva.

«Questo mi piace» mormorò dopo qualche istante di meditazione, indicando un lungo festone bianco, appeso ad un gancio di fianco ad un grosso cesto di palline trasparenti dall’aria delicata. Il palleggiatore annuì, prendendolo e infilandolo nel cestino degli acquisti.

Proseguirono per alcuni metri, le decorazioni attorno a loro che sfumavano dal bianco all’argento, per poi giungere ad un’improbabile sfumatura rosa. Ivan alzò un sopracciglio, prendendo in mano un’orrenda sfera color salmone ed allungandola ironicamente a Simone.

«Non ci pensare nemmeno» fu il commento lapidario del compagno. Ivan ridacchiò, lasciando la sfera al suo destino e continuando a passeggiare col ragazzo. Lo osservò di sottecchi per qualche istante: lo sguardo vispo che si poggiava sugli oggetti che li circondavano, la sciarpa allentata attorno al collo, un’aria serena che non gli illuminava il viso da qualche tempo, forse dall’inizio di quella stagione pesante come un macigno, forse anche da molto prima.

Non era stato un periodo facile, per nulla. Mentre le giornate iniziali di campionato si susseguivano una dopo l’altra ad un ritmo folle, Ivan era stato seriamente preoccupato per il ragazzo, per quella tensione che non sembrava mai abbandonarlo, per il nervosismo che nemmeno lui riusciva a scrollargli di dosso, per quella squadra stravolta che sembrava non trovare un equilibrio, lasciando il palleggiatore traballante a cercare di intrecciare le trame di un gruppo sfilacciato. Pian piano, le cose erano migliorate, dentro e fuori il campo. Eppure solo in quel momento, mentre osservava Simone posare nel cestino una confezione di palline blu, Ivan ebbe l’impressione di sentirlo davvero tranquillo. Senza dare voce ai propri pensieri gli passò un braccio attorno alla vita, una mano che si infilava sotto la giacca nera, accarezzandogli il fianco caldo in un gesto lento.

«Queste sono belle» esclamò dopo qualche secondo, indicando alcune sfere dorate. Simone annuì, afferrandone un paio e posandole nel cestino, prima di fermarsi a guardarle per qualche secondo. Alzò lo sguardo verso il compagno, accennando con aria ironica al contrasto tra le palline color oro e quelle blu.

«È un albero molto trentino, insomma» commentò con un sopracciglio alzato.

Ivan seguì il suo sguardo. «Hai ragione» asserì, afferrando dallo scaffale di fianco il primo festone rosso che gli capitò a tiro. «Così va meglio.»

Fu quando giunsero alle casse, mettendosi in coda dietro ad una coppia battibeccante con un carrello pieno di aggeggi di dubbio uso, che Ivan lo percepì di nuovo. Quel senso di intimità, nascosto da qualche parte tra le decorazioni male assortite che riempivano il loro cestino, o forse tra i ciuffi di Simone spettinati dal cappello invernale, o nel suo sguardo quasi infantile di trepidante attesa. Ivan guardò di nuovo i festoni bianchi e rossi adagiati accanto alle palline blu, oro e argento, la confezione di lucine, il puntale dalla forma sottile e allungata. Sorrise appena. Improvvisamente ebbe l’impressione che nulla fosse più importante del decorare quell’albero che li attendeva in auto.


	3. Tree

«Ho visto la story del tuo ragazzo su Instagram. C’è un albero di Natale nel tuo salotto»

«Già»

«Dio santo, sei proprio innamorato»

Per l’ennesima volta in anni di conoscenza e reciproca sopportazione, Ivan provò l’impulso quasi irrefrenabile di sbattere il telefono in faccia a Buti. Fece un respiro profondo.

«Mi hai chiamato per qualche motivo in particolare o solamente per sfottere?»

«Solamente per sfottere»

«Bene, in tal caso ti lascio tornare alle tue occupazioni»

«Attendiamo aggiornamenti sui social. Evitate le dirette hard, magari. Anche se sono sicuro che qualcuno le apprezzerebbe»

«Ciao Buto»

Ivan interruppe la chiamata prima che il centrale potesse rispondere. Poggiò il cellulare sul divano e rimase ad osservare il nuovo ospite conifero che aveva trovato il suo habitat naturale nell’angolo accanto alla grande finestra.

Buti aveva ragione. C’era un albero nel suo salotto.

 

 

La presenza di un abete finto dall’apparenza alquanto folta e rigogliosa non era l’unica cosa sulla quale Buti avesse ragione, Ivan lo sapeva e ormai non provava nemmeno a negarlo ogni qualvolta che il centrale _(e i compagni di squadra, e gli amici del beach, e il gestore del bar vicino a casa, e Bernardi, dio santo, pure Bernardi)_ glielo ricordava. _Sei proprio innamorato._ Scosse la testa, rendendosi conto come quell’affermazione che inizialmente l’aveva terrorizzato ora gli facesse provare una strana sensazione di calore da qualche parte tra lo stomaco e il cuore.

Tornò a fissare l’abete. Un albero di Natale nel suo salotto e lui lì, innamorato.

Buti aveva ragione, c’era proprio da stupirsi.

 

 

«No, Ivan, hai lasciato vuota quella zona»

«Ma non – aspetta, ti sei attorcigliato nel filo»

«Ah»

Avevano iniziato da appena dieci minuti e il salotto era già immerso nella confusione più totale, anche per gli standard di disordine che Simone pareva trascinarsi dietro ogni volta che giungeva a Perugia. Sul pavimento erano sparsi brillantini dei festoni bianchi e rossi, mentre la scatola delle lucine che stavano cercando di sistemare sull’albero giaceva a terra, a fianco di una presa multipla e un foglietto con i vari giochi di luce attivabili tramite il piccolo telecomando di controllo.

Ivan scoppiò a ridere, mentre Simone cercava di districarsi dal filo di luci che chissà come gli si era avviluppato attorno ad una caviglia. Non si trattenne, allungandosi ad afferrare il cellulare buttato sul divano.

«Ivan, non c’è niente da rid- stai seriamente facendo una story?»

«Saluta il nostro pubblico, bimbo»

Lo schiacciatore rise mentre Simone bofonchiava qualcosa, prima di riuscire finalmente a liberarsi. Si infilò nuovamente la pantofola, sistemando il filo sui rami più bassi dell’albero e riservando un’occhiata truce all’obiettivo del cellulare e al suo fidanzato che lo reggeva. Ivan scosse la testa, caricando il video su Instagram. Sentì nuovamente la voce di Buti nella propria testa. Di nuovo, gli diede ragione.

 

 

«Stavo pensando ad una cosa»

Ivan alzò la testa, mettendo a fuoco Simone che, dall’altro lato dell’albero, lo aiutava a sistemare il lungo festone bianco. Notò lo sguardo del palleggiatore rifuggire il suo, come faceva istintivamente ogni volta che faticava ad affrontare qualche argomento con lui. Rimase in attesa, dandogli il tempo necessario, lasciando che si allontanasse per prendere il festone rosso, prima di tornare all’albero.

«Noi giochiamo il ventisette dicembre e Angelo ha detto che a Natale avremo il giorno libero, al massimo una sessione di pesi la sera. E voi?»

Ivan si sentì sorridere prima che Simone finisse di parlare. «Giorno libero anche per noi»

Il palleggiatore annuì. Il maggiore lo guardò mentre si mordeva il labbro inferiore, gli occhi che non lasciavano il rosso brillante del festone che teneva tra le mani.

«Magari potresti venire al pranzo di Natale dai miei. Se ti va. Cioè, so che si tratterebbe di guidare pure il giorno di Natale, e probabilmente dovresti tornare a Perugia nel pomeriggio e…» la voce di Simone si spense, le parole indecise che si perdevano nell’aria che li separava.

Ivan rimase in silenzio per qualche istante. Era uno di quei momenti, uno di quelli che capitavano sempre più spesso ultimamente, ma ai quali ancora non riusciva ad abituarsi. Non sapeva come descriverli, perché in qualche modo le percezioni sensoriali non bastavano. Non era la luce che entrava dalla finestra e si rifletteva negli occhi limpidi di Simone, né i rami dell’albero che gli si strusciavano contro la pelle, né le tracce glitterate che il festone bianco gli aveva lasciato sulle mani. Era qualcosa di diverso, qualcosa che forse non aveva nemmeno a che fare con Simone stesso, o con lui, quanto piuttosto con _loro_ , con quell’agglomerato di speranze e parole e abbracci che erano diventati nel corso dei mesi passati assieme. Era uno di quei momenti in cui si rendeva conto di desiderare solamente tutto ciò che quel _loro_ poteva dargli.

Annuì, una mano che si allungava ad afferrare quella di Simone.

«Mi piacerebbe»

Ivan notò il luccichio di felicità e sollievo che attraversò gli occhi del palleggiatore. Afferrò il festone che l’altro gli stava allungando, lo sguardo che si perdeva per un istante sulle sue labbra, trovandole come le sue incapaci di non sorridere.

 

 

«Beh, è un albero variopinto»

Le due tazze di cioccolata calda erano sul tavolino basso di fronte a loro. Ivan annuì al commento di Simone, gli occhi che non si allontanavano dall’albero di Natale addobbato. I festoni rossi e bianchi si rincorrevano dalla punta dell’abete fino alla base. I rami erano costellati da piccole sfere blu e oro, mentre le lucine brillavano ad intermittenza, a malapena visibili nel salotto invaso dalla luce del sole.

Sì, era un albero colorato e leggermente caotico, le varie tonalità che cozzavano l’una con l’altra rincorrendosi su per i rami. Ivan sorrise. Non avrebbe potuto immaginare un albero più bello.

«Manca qualcosa»

Seguì con lo sguardo Simone che si alzava e attraversava il salotto, chiudendo le tende. Sorrise, le lucine dell’albero che diventavano visibili nell’improvviso buio della stanza. Sentì Simone riprendere posto accanto a lui, la testa che tornava a poggiarsi alla sua spalla, il corpo che si sistemava sotto al suo braccio.

«Ora è perfetto»

_Sì, ora è perfetto._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Mulled wine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nel caso qualcuno avesse dubbi: sì, le palline per la barba esistono davvero.  
> https://www.pianetadonna.it/foto_gallery/casa/foto-collezione-tiger-natale-2017/palline-di-natale-per-la-barba.html

«Scordatelo»

«Dai, staresti benissimo»

«Preferisco rasarmi piuttosto che addobbarmi la barba con quella roba. Dove l’hai trovata, a proposito?»

«Da Tiger»

«Ovviamente»

Uros gettò un’occhiata di sbieco all’oggetto della contesa, una confezione di piccole sfere colorate poco più grandi di un’unghia, che a giudicare da ciò che gli era stato riferito da un entusiasta Giannelli dovevano essere appese alla barba a mo’ di decorazione natalizia.

«Eddai» rincarò la dose il suddetto palleggiatore, sfoderando in un ultimo tentativo la sua arma segreta, quell’espressione da cucciolo sperduto che in qualche modo aveva la meglio anche su Angelo e, così riferivano leggende di spogliatoio, in alcune occasioni aveva addirittura trionfato su Rado.

«Ho detto di no»

«Me le metterei io ma non posso»

«E ci mancherebbe altro, finalmente hai tagliato quello scarabocchio che ti ostini a chiamare pizzetto»

Uno sbuffo. Uros non mollò la presa, lo sguardo che continuava a fissare Simone, per nulla impietosito. Dopo qualche secondo il palleggiatore si arrese, posando la confezione ancora intatta a terra e tornando ad apprendere le palline blu all’albero situato all’ingresso del PalaTrento.

Non l’avrebbe ammesso neanche sotto tortura, però il serbo provò un vago e imbarazzante senso di colpa. Sospirò, alzando gli occhi al cielo e afferrando qualche pallina dorata dalle scatole poggiate sul pavimento, prima di avvicinarsi all’albero e iniziare ad appenderle sui rami.

«E così al PalaTrento sono i giocatori ad addobbare l’albero?»

«Dipende» rispose Simone alzando le spalle. «È un’abitudine che avevano Os e Bira. Durante gli anni delle giovanili ero praticamente sempre qui al palazzetto, per cui dopo averli conosciuti li ho aiutati un paio di volte. Una volta passato in prima squadra è stato un po’ più difficile, sai, con le trasferte e tutto… l’anno scorso però l’abbiamo addobbato io e Tine, è stato bello»

A Uros non sfuggì la piega nostalgica del sorriso di Simone. Si allungò per appendere una sfera dorata su uno dei rami più alti.

«È una bella tradizione» mormorò.  

Il palleggiatore ridacchiò. «Non devi darmi corda per forza, eh» commentò senza rancore, voltandosi per afferrare l’ultima pallina blu.

«Lo so. Lo penso davvero.» ribatté Uros sincero, ricevendo in cambio un sorriso.

Addobbarono l’albero in silenzio per qualche minuto, prima che il serbo tornasse a parlare.

«Sai, c’è qualcosa di natalizio che vorrei davvero fare, in questo momento.»

 

 

Simone sapeva di essere alla seconda tazza di vin brulè, ma non sapeva come ci fosse arrivato. Probabilmente, però, la presenza di un Uros soddisfatto e dalla parlantina sciolta al suo fianco era una spiegazione sufficiente. Quando c’era in gioco l’alcool il serbo era nel proprio elemento. Erano arrivati da meno di un’ora e avevano già intrattenuto stimolanti conversazioni con almeno cinque o sei persone, tra cui un anziano signore trentino dall’accento stretto che rimestava il vino speziato nella pentola e con il quale Uros si era in qualche modo inteso alla perfezione, nonostante il suo italiano traballante e nonostante Simone stesso facesse fatica a comprendere il dialetto contratto dell’interlocutore. Sì, Uros era decisamente a proprio agio mentre passeggiava tra le bancarelle blaterando di chissà cosa, e Simone non poté fare a meno di seguirlo e sorridere. Che fosse per l’alcool oppure no.

Provò ad opporsi. Davvero, ci provò, ma Uros non volle sentire ragioni, né alla terza né alla quarta tazza, che gli posò davanti una volta che si furono seduti su due sgabelli accostati ad un alto tavolo di legno, in un angolo della piazza. Simone prese un morso abbondante del proprio tortel di patate, sperando che riempirsi lo stomaco arginasse le conseguenze dell’alcool. La sua vista iniziava a non essere più così nitida e la cosa non gli piaceva per niente.

«Su, sei un montanaro» era stato il commento con il quale il serbo aveva messo a tacere le proteste del palleggiatore.

«Domani mattina abbiamo allenamento» lo rimbeccò Simone, imprecando mentalmente nel sentire come la propria voce tendesse ad un biascichio stentato. Maledetto Uros.

«Sono le cinque di pomeriggio, non siamo a stomaco vuoto e abbiamo ancora tutta la sera e la nottata per smaltire» ribatté il serbo, masticando a bocca aperta.

Per qualche motivo, che aveva sicuramente a che fare con il suo tasso alcolico, Simone non trovò una ragione logica per controbattere a tale spiegazione.

Sì, era ubriaco, inutile negarlo. Eppure non lo era al punto da non fiutare il pericolo quando Uros poggiò i gomiti sul tavolo e si piegò verso di lui con fare cospiratorio.

«Allora, Giannelli» esordì lo schiacciatore, con una pausa ad effetto per prendere un sorso di vino dalla tazza. «Ti manca il sesso con Zaytsev?»

Il palleggiatore pensò di aver capito male. Poi si ricordò di avere di fronte Uros.

«La distanza è particolarmente brutta, da quel punto di vista. E immagino che Ivan ci dia dentro, eh?» continuò il serbo, ammiccando. «Devo dire che ti ammiro, Giannelli. Quando vi siete messi assieme nessuno credeva saresti riuscito a stargli dietro a lungo. E invece…»

«Chi sarebbe “nessuno”?» chiese il palleggiatore, sperando di non essere arrossito troppo e sistemandosi meglio il cappellino grigio. Sfiorò l’etichetta col marchio Ninesquared e desiderò ardentemente che Pippo passasse di lì per caso, a tirarlo fuori da quell’impiccio.

«Oh, sai, praticamente ogni giocatore della Superlega. Siete stati il gossip da spogliatoio di tutta Italia per un bel po’» fece Kovacevic, alzando le spalle e bevendo un altro sorso di vino, le mani strette attorno alla tazza ad assorbirne il calore.

Simone allontanò la propria, di tazza, e poggiò i gomiti sul tavolo, nascondendo la testa fra le braccia e pregando che il mondo smettesse di girare attorno a lui. Ripensò alla quantità di vino bevuto e provò una vaga sensazione di nausea.

«Ma lo usate, Skype, vero?»

«Eh?»

«Con Zaytsev. Le webcam sono state inventate per il sesso a distanza.»

Simone ne dubitava, ne dubitava fortemente. Alzò la testa, constatando che la piazza di Trento non aveva smesso di vorticare.  

«Non sono affari tuoi» ribatté. Questa volta sapeva di essere arrossito fino alla punta dei capelli. Odiava parlare di questioni private con il primo che passa. _Ma Uros non è il primo che passa, è un tuo compagno di squadra._ Maledisse la propria mente inebriata. Si affrettò a finire il tortel.

«Eddai, Giannelli. Scommetto che sei più intraprendente di quanto sembra»

Simone prese un sorso di vino solamente per potersi nascondere dietro alla tazza per qualche istante.

«Se Zaytsev ne parla con Potke, perché tu non ne puoi parlare con me?»

Il palleggiatore gemette e nascose di nuovo la testa tra le braccia, abbattuto all’idea di Ivan immerso in una discussione sulla loro vita sessuale con il centrale di Perugia. Nonostante la poca lucidità, si ripromise di fargliela pagare. Sentì Uros ridacchiare.

A ormai dicembre inoltrato, poteva affermare di essere quasi certo che Kovacevic gli stesse simpatico. Quasi, perché si riservava ancora la possibilità cambiare idea, e la percentuale di dubbio aumentava in momenti come quello. Eppure… eppure il serbo non era male, Simone doveva ammetterlo. Era sfacciato, esagerato, diretto e a tratti decisamente odioso, ma non era male.

«Allora? Ci sa fare?»

Uros insisteva, come sempre. Simone alzò lo sguardo su di lui, prima di distoglierlo e perdersi ad osservare senza vederla la gente che passeggiava per il mercatino, nell’imbrunire di quel martedì pomeriggio. Le sagome erano sfocate, il chiacchiericcio incomprensibile. Sentì il peso del cellulare nella tasca dei jeans e si chiese cosa stesse facendo Ivan, se gli avesse scritto o se si stesse ancora allenando, la mente che per la prima volta nell’ultima mezz’ora si aggrappava ad un’immagine lucida, quella delle braccia dello schiacciatore che si flettevano in sala pesi. Sentì le proprie labbra piegarsi in un sorriso come ogni volta che si ritrovava a pensare al compagno, l’aroma speziato del vino che gli riempiva le narici, arrotolandosi in uno sbuffo di vapore che gli scaldava il viso. Gli mancava, sì. E la distanza era tanta, e premeva gelida sulla sua pelle ogni sera, infilandosi sotto il plaid, il piumone e le maniche della felpa. Eppure il sorriso era sempre lì, ogni volta che pensava ad Ivan.

«Ci sa fare» ammise dopo un po’, Uros che scoppiava in una risata sguaiata.

Il serbo si alzò, svuotando la propria tazza in un sorso e finendo il tortel.

«Vado a prenderci un altro giro, Giannelli» annunciò risoluto. «Ci attende una conversazione interessante. Chissà, se mi dai qualche dettaglio piccante potrei addirittura acconsentire ad addobbarmi la barba con quella roba che hai comprato.»

Simone rimase a guardarlo mentre si allontanava verso lo stand del vino, il passo allegro e solo un filo traballante. Scosse la testa, l’intima consapevolezza che l’allenamento del giorno successivo sarebbe stato pietoso.

Però nonostante tutto Uros era simpatico. Sì, era decisamente simpatico. 

 


	5. Loneliness

**Notte**

_00:34_

Gli occhi si aprirono di scatto, senza una ragione precisa. La luce fioca della luna e del lampione solo dopo qualche secondo riuscì a farsi strada nella trama fitta del buio. Rimase immobile, la mente ancora letargica che si chiedeva il motivo di quel risveglio improvviso. Si voltò verso la sveglia sul comodino e socchiuse gli occhi, abbagliato dai led di un arancio troppo intenso in quel momento. Lesse l’ora. Si riaddormentò.

 

_2:25_

La sensazione di una mano forte a stringergli la gola. Il suo sguardo si abituò nuovamente al buio. Simone si allungò e afferrò a tentoni la bottiglia d’acqua poggiata sul comodino, bevendone un piccolo sorso. Tornò ad appoggiarsi ai cuscini, gli occhi che si perdevano verso il soffitto nascosto dalle ombre notturne e pian piano si chiudevano di nuovo.

 

_3:48_

Di nuovo quella mano che stringeva e l’impressione di un peso a comprimergli il petto. Si passò una mano tra i capelli, facendo un respiro profondo e cercando nella propria mente tracce di un incubo, trovandovi solo la confusione di quel sonno disturbato. Fece appena in tempo a pensare di alzarsi prima di addormentarsi.

 

 

**Mattina**

Simone si riscosse, accorgendosi di aver osservato senza vederla la vetrina di un negozio per almeno un paio di minuti. Si soffermò per un istante sulla propria immagine riflessa, prima di sistemarsi meglio il cappellino grigio in testa e proseguire. Diede un’occhiata all’orologio sullo schermo del proprio cellulare. Erano appena le dieci e mezza, eppure si sentiva esausto.  

Si era alzato quattro ore prima, frustrato dai continui risvegli e da quella sensazione di ansia che lo paralizzava e gli toglieva il respiro. Aveva scalciato via il piumone e si era preparato una tazza di tè, sperando che lo aiutasse a schiarirsi la mente e a raccogliere abbastanza lucidità da arrivare a fine giornata indenne. Aveva risposto a qualche messaggio ricevuto su Whatsapp la sera prima e si era fatto una doccia, prima di uscire e vagare per il centro in attesa che i negozi aprissero. Il suo piano per quella mattina era cercare un regalo di Natale per la sorella, in un tentativo di non ridursi all’ultimo come ogni anno.

Si fermò di fronte ad un’altra vetrina, sospirando frustrato nel rendersi conto di non trovare nulla che potesse piacere a Martina. Il suo sguardo scivolò sul vetro impeccabilmente pulito, incrociando le sagome riflesse di una coppietta che si era appena fermata al suo fianco, intenta ad osservare un bracciale d’argento. Simone li osservò parlottare e ridacchiare per qualche istante e poi procedere, le mani che si cercavano e si trovavano in un gesto ormai collaudato. Deglutì, un improvviso groppo in gola del quale questa volta conosceva perfettamente la causa.

Riprese a camminare, accelerando il passo e superando la coppia, imponendosi di non guardare verso di loro, né di prestare attenzione alle voci calde che si soprapponevano. Tirò fuori il cellulare dalla tasca e controllò l’ora. Ivan era ad allenamento. E comunque era a quattrocento chilometri di distanza.

Certe volte era facile affrontarli, quei quattrocento chilometri. O forse non esattamente facile, ma… gestibile. Erano i giorni in cui, in qualche modo, sentiva Ivan al proprio fianco anche se non lo era, quelli in cui le ore che lo separavano dal successivo abbraccio sembravano leggere, quasi veloci. E poi c’erano gli altri giorni, quelli in cui dormiva male e si sentiva costantemente sull’orlo di esplodere. Per cosa, di preciso non lo sapeva nemmeno lui. Sapeva solo che quando era con Ivan non capitava. Mai.

Accelerò il passo, abbandonando completamente l’idea di trovare un regalo quella mattina. Affondò le mani in tasca, stringendosi nella giacca e dirigendosi verso casa.

 

 

**Pomeriggio**

Il botto della palla che impattava contro il muro e ricadeva a terra in campo. Simone chiuse gli occhi per una frazione di secondo, prima di battere un cinque consolatorio con Nick e sopprimere un’ondata di irritazione per l’esultanza dei due compagni che avevano murato il canadese. Sentì i passi corti e veloci di Angelo avvicinarsi.

«Simo, Nick aveva un muro a due davanti»

«Lo so»

«Hai altre opzioni, usale»

«Sì, è che non l’ho visto in tempo»

L’allenatore lo squadrò per qualche istante. «Tutto bene?»

Simone fece un sorriso tirato, ringraziando mentalmente l’affabilità del marchigiano. Un paio di anni prima sarebbe già stato a terra a fare cinquanta flessioni. «Non ho dormito molto bene, tutto qui»

Angelo annuì, dandogli una pacca sulla spalla e voltandosi per dare alcune indicazioni agli schiacciatori. Il palleggiatore si concentrò sui compagni dall’altro lato della rete, imponendosi di rimanere concentrato, ancora per qualche ora.

 

Simone si chiuse alle spalle la porta, senza accendere la luce. Conosceva quella stanza abbastanza bene da muovercisi al buio, senza contare che il bagliore della lampadina probabilmente avrebbe solo infastidito i suoi occhi stanchi. Camminò lentamente fino al divano e vi si lasciò cadere sopra. Appoggiò la testa allo schienale, massaggiandosi con una mano il collo contratto a causa dello stress accumulato.

Angelo aveva lasciato loro cinque minuti di pausa, e probabilmente ne erano già passati quasi due. Eppure il palleggiatore aveva sentito il bisogno fisico di nascondersi in quello spazio, in quella stanza che lui e i compagni avevano sistemato assieme, rendendola un luogo tutto loro, dove rilassarsi e ritrovarsi. Era stata ovviamente un’idea di Lorenzetti e, ora che Simone ci pensava, era stato il primo progetto che avessero portato a termine come squadra.

In quel momento, però, era della solitudine che aveva bisogno. E del silenzio, della consapevolezza di non dover dare spiegazioni a nessuno, di non dover nemmeno parlare, se non voleva. Almeno per un paio di minuti.

Si morse il labbro inferiore quando la porta si aprì, lasciando entrare uno spiraglio di luce e una sagoma.

«Non mi cacciare, sono io»

L’irritazione che gli si era gonfiata rapida nel petto si affievolì, mentre Pippo si lasciava cadere accanto a lui sul divano. Non disse nulla e Simone lo ringraziò mentalmente, tornando a chiudere gli occhi, il braccio dell’amico accanto al suo.

 

**Sera**

Simone si lasciò cadere sul letto ancora sfatto. Inspirò profondamente e affondò il viso nel cuscino, il sollievo dell’essere arrivato a fine giornata che si faceva strada pian piano dentro di lui. Rimase immobile per qualche minuto, la giacca ancora addosso, il borsone lasciato cadere da qualche parte tra l’ingresso e la porta della camera, fino a quando la vibrazione del cellulare non lo scosse dal torpore. Allungò una mano e si sforzò di mettere a fuoco lo schermo.

Si alzò, liberandosi della giacca e indossando qualcosa di più comodo, per poi afferrare il portatile abbandonato sulla scrivania e trascinarsi nuovamente a letto. Si infilò sotto al piumone mentre il computer si accendeva.

Il suono del login di Skype lo accolse, seguito poco dopo da quello della videochiamata in arrivo. Simone appoggiò la testa al cuscino, il viso che aveva atteso per tutta la giornata che compariva sullo schermo, diventando più nitido col passare dei secondi.

«Ehi, ragazzino»

«Ehi»

Finalmente il sorriso di Ivan, a quattrocento chilometri di distanza eppure lì, con lui. Per la prima volta quel giorno, anche Simone sorrise.

 


	6. Wholeness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mBycW6iu8GM)

_“The snow's coming down_  
_I'm watching it fall_  
_Lots of people around_  
_Baby please come home”_

 

I prati erano macchiati di bianco, quella sera. Simone tornò ad osservare la strada che si snodava tra i campi ancora parzialmente innevati, che si arrampicavano su e giù per il paesaggio collinare umbro. La radio trasmetteva una lenta canzone pop di qualche anno prima che si posava leggera sul rumore continuo del riscaldamento acceso. Il volante era ormai tiepido sotto le sue mani mentre i fari delle poche auto che venivano in direzione opposta lo abbagliavano per un istante prima di scomparire, dirette chissà dove, da chissà chi. Il ragazzo sorrise, percependo ancora quell’impalpabile sensazione di calma euforia che l’aveva pervaso nel momento stesso in cui si era lasciato alle spalle l’ingresso autostradale di Sora. Se normalmente le immagini della partita tendevano a roteargli nella mente per il resto della serata, le voci che riverberavano assieme ai cori del pubblico, quella volta i quattro set disputati sembravano già lontani, come se dal fischio finale fosse trascorsa una settimana, anziché una manciata di ore. Rimaneva solo un fondo di soddisfazione, un tenue ottimismo sul quale si accavallavano altri pensieri, legati a tutt’altro.

Controllò di nuovo l’ora sull’orologio del cruscotto e si diede dell’idiota rendendosi conto che erano passati appena due minuti da quando l’aveva guardato l’ultima volta. Sorrise, l’euforia che si faceva più concreta mentre le ruote della sua auto sfrecciavano sotto il cartello che riportava la direzione per Perugia.

 

 _“The church bells in town_  
_All ringing in song_  
_Full of happy sounds_  
_Baby please come home”_

La plastica del piccolo telecomando era fredda sotto le sue dita mentre premeva il pulsante e osservava la luce arancione lampeggiare, annunciando l’apertura lenta del cancello. Guidò lentamente nel cortile innevato, il cancello che cominciava a chiudersi alle sue spalle, gli occhi che si perdevano per un istante sulla luce calda proiettata dalla finestra della villetta. Si morse un labbro, un’indefinibile sensazione di felicità, tranquillità e amore che gli stringeva la gola.

Spense il motore in tempo per sentire il portone di casa aprirsi. Si infilò velocemente la giacca e il cappellino ed uscì dall’auto, dimentico del borsone appoggiato sul sedile posteriore.

Non ebbe nemmeno l’impressione di percorrere i metri che lo dividevano dall’ingresso. Percepì solo quelle braccia che lo stringevano fino a sollevarlo e che in qualche modo rimettevano come sempre tutti i tasselli al loro posto. Affondò il viso nel collo di Ivan, inspirando profondamente e aggrappandosi alle sue spalle, una risata spontanea e le labbra dello schiacciatore contro la sua tempia.

Sentì le mani calde che risalivano dalla sua schiena e gli prendevano il viso tra le mani. Incontrò il suo sguardo felice e sorrise ancora di più, mentre Ivan gli sfilava il cappellino grigio.

«Ehi»

«Ehi»

Si allontanò dai suoi occhi solo per avvicinarsi alle sue labbra, il desiderio irrazionale di non fare un solo passo, di rimanere sempre lì, sulla soglia, la neve alle spalle, la propria casa tra le braccia.

Ivan approfondì il bacio lentamente, la lingua che cercava quella di Simone, le mani che scivolavano di nuovo sul suo corpo, questa volta stringendo di più, come a volerlo avere tutto, ogni centimetro di pelle, ogni goccia di sangue, ogni brivido di freddo e di attesa. Il palleggiatore sentì il proprio respiro fermarsi per un istante nel percepire il bisogno che Ivan aveva di lui, la testa che gli girava al solo pensiero. Si lasciò trascinare in casa, sentendo la porta chiudersi alle sue spalle, mentre le dita del compagno si intrufolavano sotto la giacca pesante, la stoffa calda della felpa e quella leggera della maglietta, fino ad afferrare finalmente i suoi fianchi, scaldandoli e accarezzandoli possessivamente.

Simone si staccò per prendere fiato, le mani che correvano alla cerniera della felpa di Ivan e la tiravano giù, liberandolo dell’indumento e aggrappandosi alla sua t-shirt, gli occhi che non lasciavano i suoi, mentre lo schiacciatore gli sfilava la giacca e gli passava le mani sotto le cosce, prendendolo in braccio e tornando a baciarlo. Raggiunsero la camera a tentoni, andando a sbattere un paio di volte contro pareti e mobili, le risate che si spegnevano in altrettanti baci, le mani di Simone che lanciavano la propria sciarpa, la felpa e la maglietta di Ivan da qualche parte in corridoio, le labbra che si posavano immediatamente sulle sue spalle larghe.

Il ragazzo sentì il materasso morbido contro la propria schiena mentre Ivan li liberava dai vestiti rimasti. Percepì il freddo sulla propria pelle, solo per un istante, prima che il corpo di Ivan tornasse a coprirlo. Lo trascinò sopra di sé, la mente che faticava ad afferrare l’enormità di ciò che il compagno significava per lui, a comprendere appieno quella sensazione di pienezza che percepiva nel tornare ogni volta tra le sue braccia, contro il suo corpo, l’impressione che fosse esattamente il posto in cui voleva stare, per tutto il tempo che avrebbero avuto a disposizione.

Il suo respiro si spezzò quando Ivan entrò dentro di lui, la fronte contro la sua, gli occhi che non perdevano di vista la sua espressione, la stretta possessiva sui fianchi che si addolciva. Si concentrò sulla sua schiena sotto le mani mentre lo schiacciatore iniziava a muoversi piano. Il ritmo che pian piano accelerava, quel calore che proveniva da chissà dove, il respiro affannato di Ivan contro il suo orecchio, la barba che graffiava la sua guancia. Simone mordicchiò il collo del compagno, sentendolo gemere e rafforzare la presa sui suoi fianchi, le labbra che cercavano la sua mascella. Si aggrappò alle sue braccia, le dita che percepivano i suoi bicipiti contrarsi ancora e ancora, gli occhi e la mente che perdevano progressivamente lucidità. Venne con i sussurri bassi di Ivan nel suo orecchio, seguito poco dopo dal compagno.

Ebbe l’impressione di scomparire per qualche secondo, prima di ricominciare a percepire ciò che lo circondava, il peso di Ivan sopra di lui, i loro respiri affannati che si mischiavano, calmandosi lentamente. Sentì le braccia stanche del compagno che tornavano a stringerlo e le sue labbra socchiuse si piegarono in un sorriso, l’impressione che nient’altro contasse.

 

 _“Pretty lights on the tree_  
_I'm watching them shine_  
_You should be here with me_  
_Baby please come home”_

Dovevano essere ormai le due di notte. Il silenzio era quasi completo, rotto solo dalle loro voci sussurrate e dalle labbra che si sfioravano. Simone si sistemò meglio, un braccio di Ivan sotto il proprio collo, la mano che saliva ogni tanto ad accarezzagli i capelli. Sentì lo sguardo dell’altro che percorreva il suo viso con attenzione.

«Hai l’aria stanca» mormorò lo schiacciatore.

Simone abbassò lo sguardo per un attimo, ripensando alle notti precedenti, passate tra continui risvegli e un brivido di freddo che non lo lasciava mai.

«Non ho dormito benissimo ultimamente» mormorò in risposta, sapendo che non c’era bisogno di dire altro.

Ivan annuì, lo sguardo che non lo lasciava e che si increspava di preoccupazione per un istante. Si allungò a spegnere l’abat-jour. Al buio, Simone vide la sua sagoma tornare da lui, facendosi più vicina e tirando su il piumone, in modo da coprirlo bene. Sorrise, il caldo delle braccia del compagno che penetrava sotto la sua pelle. Chiuse gli occhi, sapendo che quella notte avrebbe dormito davvero.

  
_“I gotta have you_  
_You know I need you_  
_Oh love, oh love”_

 


	7. Knowing

Nei suoi rari momenti di autoconsapevolezza, Ivan ammetteva che chiunque lo conoscesse abbastanza bene avrebbe potuto tranquillamente stilare una lista dei suoi difetti che comprendesse almeno una quindicina di elementi. Simone si sarebbe di sicuro fermato a cinque o sei, troppo buono e innamorato per andare oltre, mentre Buti avrebbe raggiunto senza difficoltà il trentesimo punto, per poi concludere con un _ma ti si vuole bene anche se sei insopportabile, Ivano_. Già, il centrale non aveva mai indorato la pillola con lui, non facendosi assolutamente alcun problema a riassumere la sua personalità con un laconico _non sei un coglione ma ti comporti da coglione_ che ogni tanto ancora ronzava nella testa di Ivan. Non poteva difendersi da tale accusa, lo sapeva bene: se ripensava agli anni passati, schiacciando in angolo della mente il proprio ego dalle dimensioni di quindici giocatori di rugby messi assieme, non poteva negare di essersi spesso comportato da coglione, pur non essendolo. Non del tutto almeno. Forse.

Negli ultimi mesi aveva cercato di limare i propri atteggiamenti. Aveva provato a dirsi che fosse solamente per mettere a tacere la vocina fastidiosa di Buti e per non dare ad Osmany motivi per guardarlo in modo più minaccioso di quanto già facesse. Sì, aveva davvero provato a fingere che non avesse nulla a che fare con il ragazzo che in quel momento gli camminava a fianco, talmente concentrato sulla propria lista dei regali che Ivan lo aveva già dovuto tirare per un braccio un paio di volte per impedirgli di sbattere contro un palo o una panchina. Sì, aveva provato a fingere che i suoi tentativi di essere una persona normale non dipendessero da Simone. Poi però, di fronte ad una sua lunga e poco fruttuosa spiegazione, Buti l’aveva guardato con un sopracciglio alzato, commentando con un _sì, Ivano, facciamo finta che sia così… vai ad ordinare il secondo giro, vah_. E Ivan aveva capito che forse era meglio non trovare scuse.

Una difficoltà che aveva provato a superare era la sua tendenza a non esprimere mai a voce i propri sentimenti e i propri bisogni, quasi che ci fosse qualcosa di intimamente sbagliato nell’ammettere il peso di un’assenza, la necessità di un corpo tra le braccia, la sensazione di felicità che derivava da una voce che risuonava tra le pareti di casa, rendendola improvvisamente meno fredda, meno vuota. Mano a mano che i mesi passavano, mano a mano che il calore del corpo di Simone gli si imprimeva addosso e che il suono della sua voce gli riverberava nelle orecchie anche quando era lontano, si era sforzato di dare voce a quei sentimenti che ormai non poteva negare di provare. Sapeva che Simone ne aveva bisogno, in una conferma rassicurante del fatto che ciò che li legava non si sarebbe sciolto da un momento all’altro. E proprio mentre iniziava ad esprimere quell’amore, si era reso conto che in qualche modo le parole non erano così necessarie. In qualche modo, Simone sapeva.

Era ciò che Ivan sentiva in quel momento, mentre uno accanto all’altro camminavano per le vie del centro di Perugia, il freddo pomeridiano che tentava di infilarsi sotto le loro giacche. L’inutilità di ribadire quanto le sue giornate fossero più piene e vivide ogni volta che Simone era lì con lui, quanto in quel momento provasse un tranquillo senso di perfezione.

«Ok, allora» iniziò il palleggiatore con tono risoluto. «Pippo e i miei genitori sono a posto. Mi manca solo Martina. E a te?»

«Devo passare a ritirare l’orologio per mio padre in gioielleria e ho finito»

Simone annuì, seguendolo verso la gioielleria. Ivan gli prese la mano coperta dal guanto e la infilò nella tasca del proprio cappotto, senza smettere di stringerla. Sì, Simone sapeva.

 

 

Ivan percorse a passo svelto la via, passando davanti ai negozi già visti. Aveva abbandonato Simone mentre sceglieva un bracciale per la sorella con una scusa banale al quale il ragazzo aveva creduto, troppo impegnato nella propria decisione per badare a lui. Strinse i manici di carta del sacchetto da regalo blu che teneva in una mano, chiedendosi se sarebbe stato in grado di tenerlo lontano dalla curiosità di Simone.

«Allora? Quale hai scelto?» chiese, non appena lo vide aspettarlo fuori dal negozio, le mani infilate nelle tasche della giacca, l’aria di chi sta raggiungendo velocemente l’ipotermia. _E dire che è altoatesino_ , pensò Ivan scuotendo la testa.

«Quello argentato, mi sembrava più carino» rispose Simone, prima di notare il nuovo acquisto di Ivan. «Cos’hai comprato?»

«Non sono affari tuoi» ribatté laconico lo schiacciatore, passandogli un braccio attorno alle spalle e sperando desistesse.

«Come non- è per me?»

Ivan allontanò il regalo appena in tempo, prima che il compagno gli si piombasse addosso come un aquilotto sulla preda.

«Non ci provare neanche, non avrai nessuna risposta da me fino al venticinque dicembre» lo rimbottò, portandoselo di nuovo contro e spettinandolo. Rise nel vederlo sbuffare e lo trascinò in un bar prima che potesse tenergli il broncio.

Il tavolino era occupato dalle due tazze di cioccolata calda e dalle rispettive liste di regali. Ivan scrutò Simone, la sua espressione riposata e rilassata mentre parlava dei regali, e della festa con la squadra che stavano organizzando a casa di Pippo, e del pranzo a casa dei genitori il giorno di Natale. Sorrise, allungando una mano ed afferrando quella dell’altro. Lo tirò, in modo da farlo avvicinare a sé, lo sguardo che si perdeva sulle sue labbra socchiuse, sulla sua espressione curiosa. Lo osservò per qualche secondo, mentre si rendeva conto che Buti aveva ragione. Non valeva la pena di trovare scuse.

«Sono davvero felice di festeggiare con te»

Lo mormorò appena, gli occhi che non abbandonavano quelli del compagno mentre rispondeva con un bacio che sapeva di cioccolato e labbra ancora fredde.

Sì, Simone sapeva, ma ogni tanto era bene ribadirlo.  


	8. This year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E siamo arrivati alla fine. Grazie a tutti quelli che hanno kudato, e soprattutto una valanga di grazie a Cla, mia sostenitrice in questa maratona di follia natalizia. 
> 
> La canzone di questo capitolo è This Year, di Caroline Pennell e Aaron Espe. Me ne sono innamorata ed è diventata la colonna sonora di questo ultimo capitolo. La trovate qui https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0mqLRvzsYkI. 
> 
> Buon anno, gente! 
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: non insinuo nulla, non conosco nessuno, è tutta fantasia.

_“This year is gonna be the coldest December that we´ve ever had  
But I know, I know a place that would be warm”_

 

L’aria era limpida e gelida, quella mattina. Il sole brillava nel cielo terso, i raggi a rendere quasi accecante la coltre di neve morbida che ricopriva la cittadina. Ivan chiuse la portiera dell’auto, rabbrividendo nel sentire il freddo che gli si infilava tra le pieghe del cappotto indossato velocemente. Si avviò lungo il vialetto, mentre al ronzio meccanico del cancello che si chiudeva alle sue spalle si aggiungeva lo scatto del portoncino della villetta. Non trattenne una risata nel vedere la porta aprirsi e un Simone ancora in pigiama raggiungerlo, palesemente trattenendosi appena dal corrergli incontro. La guancia calda contro il suo collo freddo, le mani che trovavano il loro posto sotto al suo cappotto, Ivan lo strinse a sé con un braccio, cercando con l’altro di reggere il mazzo di fiori per la madre del ragazzo.

«Sei ancora in pigiama» commentò, lo sguardo che percorreva il palleggiatore, soffermandosi sui pantaloni della tuta e su quella maglia grigia troppo larga nella quale aveva cercato il suo corpo decine di sere.

«Abbiamo fatto colazione con calma» fu la risposta di Simone, da qualche parte contro il suo collo. Ivan sorrise.

«Entriamo, che fa freddo» lo sospinse delicatamente verso l’ingresso di casa, una mano a scaldargli la spalla.

Ivan sentì il proprio viso scaldarsi velocemente, quando Simone chiuse dietro di loro il portoncino. Fece in tempo a guardarsi attorno, intravedendo l’albero di Natale in salotto, prima che la famiglia di Simone lo raggiungesse. I saluti, gli auguri e i ringraziamenti si accavallarono per i successivi minuti, mentre Martina gli prendeva il cappotto e il padre si informava sul viaggio da Perugia con un tono che allo schiacciatore sembrò addirittura amichevole. In tutto questo la mano di Simone aveva trovato la sua, allacciandovisi con naturalezza, e Ivan non ebbe bisogno di guardarlo per sapere che stava sorridendo.

Il palleggiatore lo trascinò al piano di sopra, elencandogli i parenti che si sarebbero aggiunti al pranzo di Natale, un entusiasta fiume di parole come ogni volta che era davvero felice. Non si fermò nemmeno quando si chiuse alle spalle la porta della propria vecchia camera, infilando la testa nell’armadio alla ricerca di un maglione e un paio di jeans. Ivan rimase al centro della stanza ad osservarlo, gli occhi che si posavano sulle dita sottili che si abbottonavano i jeans, sulla testa che scompariva nel maglione verde e sui capelli ancora più spettinati che ne sbucavano pochi istanti dopo, senza che le chiacchiere si fossero interrotte un attimo. Si avvicinò, una mano che afferrava i passanti dei jeans di Simone e li usava per tirarlo a sé. Solo a quel punto il ragazzo smise di parlare. 

«Buon Natale»

Fece in tempo a vedere le sue labbra piegarsi in un sorriso, prima di coprirle con le proprie.

_“This year we´ll come together from the corner left for all  
And I know we´re gonna make up for last time”_

 

Oltre il vetro della portafinestra Bolzano era fredda, con i suoi tetti innevati e il suo cielo talmente limpido che se ci si impegnava lo si sentiva quasi, il brivido gelido sulla pelle. Ivan distolse lo sguardo dal panorama, lo sguardo che correva sulla lunga tavolata e si perdeva nelle voci che la attraversavano mischiandosi al rumore dei cucchiaini nelle tazzine da caffè. Il pranzo era scivolato via tra una conversazione e l’altra, lasciando Ivan con la strana sensazione di essere stato accettato all’unanimità dalla famiglia di Simone. Addirittura il padre del ragazzo sembrava aver messo da parte la propria proverbiale ostilità, coinvolgendolo in una lunga chiacchierata sportiva.

Lo schiacciatore sentì la mano di Simone cercare la sua e la strinse, voltandosi verso il ragazzo e incrociando il suo sguardo.

«Mi devi spiegare come fai a mangiare certa roba quando hai una madre che cucina così bene» scherzò, prendendosi un pugno sul braccio dall’altro.

«Considerando quanti bis accetti, fosse per lei saresti un ospite fisso» commentò Simone, la testa che cercava la spalla del maggiore e vi si sistemava. Rimasero in quella posizione a lungo, continuando a chiacchierare tra loro e con i presenti e perdendosi in qualche momento di silenzio tutto loro. Fu solo quando tutti si furono alzati e trasferiti in salotto che Ivan afferrò la mano del ragazzo, accennando all’ingresso della casa.  

«Devi ancora aprire il tuo regalo» mormorò, quando furono di fronte alla porta, allungandosi ad afferrare un sacchetto che aveva poggiato sotto l’attaccapanni. Lo sguardo di Simone si illuminò, le mani che si infilavano veloci e curiose nel sacchetto. Ivan ridacchiò, come ogni volta che il ragazzo mostrava quel suo lato ancora un po’ infantile, e ancora un po’ più dolce del solito. Lo guardò scartare velocemente il regalo e stringerlo tra le mani fissandolo.

«È un cuscino riscaldato» spiegò Ivan. «Basta premere quel pulsante che vedi nell’angolo e inizia a riscaldarsi. È per tutte le volte che hai freddo e io non sono lì a tenerti al caldo»

Vide un sorriso enorme aprirsi sul volto del ragazzo e pochi secondi dopo se lo ritrovò in braccio. Rise, la certezza che il regalo gli fosse piaciuto.

«Guarda bene nel sacchetto, c’è un’altra cosa»

Simone tornò con i piedi per terra e rovistò nuovamente nel sacchetto, per tirarne fuori una custodia di plastica contenente un dvd e un bigliettino. Lo lesse. _Per ogni volta che ci crederai troppo poco._ Guardò Ivan confuso.

«Non ti dico nulla, lo guardiamo dopo assieme»

 

_“This year I´m coming home instead of staying wishing I was there  
This year I´m gonna be there for it all”_

 

Fu solo dopo che i parenti si furono avviati verso la porta, tra le ultime chiacchiere, i saluti e i cappotti ingombranti infilati prima di uscire al freddo, che Ivan e Simone trovarono il tempo di sgusciare al piano di sopra, chiudendosi in camera. Simone prese il proprio portatile e inserì il dvd, per poi sedersi in braccio ad Ivan.

Lo schiacciatore allacciò le braccia attorno alla vita del ragazzo e gli lasciò un bacio sulla spalla, il cuore che si stringeva appena per il timore che quella sorpresa non venisse apprezzata. L’idea gli era venuta una sera, incrociando gli occhi tristi di Simone dopo l’ennesima partita andata male. Ci aveva pensato per qualche giorno, chiedendosi se fosse un’idea sensata o meno, e poi aveva chiamato Teo. Sapeva di aver bisogno di un aiuto tecnico per portarla a termine.

Posò ancora una volta le labbra sul collo di Simone, per poi osservarlo mentre avviava il dvd e si appoggiava contro di lui, lo sguardo perso sullo schermo.

Non appena Potke apparve sullo schermo, Simone aggrottò la fronte, voltandosi appena verso Ivan, che gli fece segno di continuare a guardare.

_“Cosa penso di Simone? Beh, che era bravo lo sapevamo tutti da un po’, poi ci ha bellamente fregato il posto in finale scudetto con una regia allucinante. Che dire, è un fenomeno. Prima o poi lo compriamo, eh Lucio?” un’occhiata fuori campo e un insulto da parte del palleggiatore argentino._

Il viso di Simone era sempre più sorpreso. Ivan lo strinse di più, mentre le immagini sullo schermo cambiavano, lasciando il posto al volto di Bernardi.

_“Il tuo ragazzo? È un predestinato e non se ne rende conto. È per questo che andrà lontano. Vedi di tenere il passo, Ivano.”_

Ivan sentì la propria risata dietro la telecamera e rise di nuovo, una mano che accarezzava la guancia di Simone, notando il suo sguardo lucido che non si staccava dallo schermo e il suo sorriso che si allargava mentre compariva Buti.

_“No ragazzi non ho capito. È un video hard per il bimbo? Allora perché non sei nudo Ivano? Teo, abbassa quella telecamera un attimo… ah ok, è un video importante allora! Ecco perché ci sono io… Piano taci o mi schiero per Pippo come capitano della Nazionale. Ok, dicevamo”_

Sullo schermo, Buti tornò a guardare verso l’obiettivo.

_“Ciao bimbo! Mi hanno detto che devo dire quello che penso di te. Eh, è dura, lo sai che io scherzo sempre, però per una volta cercherò di fare il serio. Ti dico esattamente quello che ho pensato quando sei arrivato a Cavalese per la prima volta: che come te non ho mai visto nessuno. … e nemmeno Ivano, a giudicare dal modo in cui ti guard- hai poco da tirare calci, lo sai che è vero”_

Il viso di Buti scomparve dallo schermo per lasciare spazio a quello di Bira, Angelo, Pippo _(“ragazzi, è il mio migliore amico, il mio compito è insultarlo, mica ricordargli che è un fenomeno”_ ). Ivan sentì la mano di Simone serrarsi attorno al suo braccio quando Tofoli comparve sullo schermo. E poi Daniele, Tine, Osmany. Il palleggiatore deglutì mentre ascoltava i complimenti affettuosi e sinceri del cubano e Ivan lo strinse di più a sé.

Fu alla fine del video che la voce di Teo proruppe in un ordine.

_“Ivan, adesso tocca a te”_

La telecamera oscillò, lasciando intendere la colluttazione che avveniva alle sue spalle, prima che Ivan venisse spinto di fronte all’obiettivo.

_“Allora, Ivan, a te la parola. Ti do carta bianca, puoi parlare di lui anche come persona e non solo come giocatore. Solo evita i dettagli sessuali, che non voglio saperne nulla.”_

Ivan ridacchiò, guardandosi mentre sullo schermo insultava Teo e poi si voltava verso l’obiettivo, salutando imbarazzato.  

_“Ciao Simo. Ecco, non mi aspettavo di finirci io davanti alla telecamera, maledetto Teo… hai poco da ridere lì dietro… dicevamo. Lo so che quest’anno non è stato facile per te. Voglio solamente che tu sappia che ogni volta che dubiterai di potercela fare, io sarò lì accanto a darti ogni certezza di cui hai bisogno. Sarò la tua certezza esattamente come tu sei la mia, ogni giorno. … Teo vaffanculo, hai poco da fingerti commosso. Ecco, hai rovinato il momento. Sei proprio inutile.”_

Il video si concluse sulla faccia esasperata di Ivan, mentre la risata di Teo echeggiava in sottofondo. Ivan si voltò a guardare Simone, nel silenzio della stanza. Fece in tempo a registrare i suoi occhi lucidi prima che il ragazzo si stringesse a lui.

«Ehi» Ivan lo mormorò appena, allontanando il computer in modo da poterlo abbracciare più comodamente. «Tutto bene?»

Simone annuì. Il suo sorriso fu l’unica risposta di cui Ivan avesse bisogno.

 

_“Every time I close my eyes I can´t fall asleep  
Snow is falling, winter calling you and I to me”_

I cuscini del divano erano caldi, così come il plaid e il corpo di Simone contro di lui. Ivan lo strinse meglio, guardandolo mentre beveva un sorso di cioccolata calda. Prese il proprio telefono, rifiutandosi di guardare l’orologio sullo schermo. Non voleva sapere quanto poco tempo ancora avessero, prima del suo obbligato ritorno a Perugia. Senza che il ragazzo se ne accorgesse, aprì la fotocamera e gli scattò una fotografia, per poi inviarla velocemente sul gruppo Whatsapp della Nazionale.

Nel ricevere la notifica, Simone controllò il telefono e fissò la propria foto per qualche secondo, prima di alzare lo sguardo indispettito su Ivan, mentre il commento di Buti già appariva sotto l’immagine.

 **Buti**     _Ah ecco, quindi il bimbo fa il nutrizionista con noi ma la cioccolata calda se la beve senza nessun problema_

«Sei insopportabile» borbottò il palleggiatore. Ivan rise, venendo punito con un pizzicotto al fianco. Entrambi spostarono lo sguardo sulla conversazione Whatsapp.

 **Max**     _Ragazzi non mi parlate di cibo, vi prego. Sono arrivato al dolce ora._

 **Os**        _Non vi lamentate, che noi qui siamo già in palestra…_

 **Buti**     _Hombre, guarda un po’ cos’ha trovato mio fratello!_

Incuriosito, Ivan aprì il link inviato dal centrale, per scoprire che si trattava di un video delle sue migliori azioni al Mondiale per Club. Al suo fianco sentì Simone trattenere il respiro per un secondo, per poi afferrare il proprio telefono e riempire la conversazione con cuoricini e pollici in su.

 **Simo**    _< 3 <3 <3 <3 <3_

 **Buti**     _Simone, sei un fanboy._

«Mi ha chiamato fanb-» Ivan interruppe la protesta dell’altro rubandogli il telefono e tenendolo lontano dalla sua portata anche quando il ragazzo gli rotolò addosso, ingaggiando una lotta giocosa.

«Questo lo tengo io» sentenziò lo schiacciatore, infilandosi il telefono in tasca e spostandosi in modo da tenere fermo Simone, impedendogli di raggiungere il cellulare e di riprendere a mandare emoji varie all’indirizzo del cubano.

 **Ivan**     _Non vi preoccupate, ho steso il fanboy._

 **Buti**     _Non vogliamo sapere come, Ivano._

 **Pippo**   _No, non vogliamo._

 **Ivan** _Taci, Lanza._

 **Pippo**   _Ti voglio bene anch’io!_

 **Os**        _Vi voglio bene, ragazzi. Buon Natale!_

Ivan sorrise, digitando veloce una risposta. Appoggiò il proprio cellulare sul tavolino, per poi stringere la presa sul ragazzo. Chiuse gli occhi per qualche istante. Le braccia di Simone erano strette attorno alla sua vita, la testa ben sistemata contro il suo collo. I genitori e la sorella di Simone chiacchieravano nella stanza accanto, un leggero brusio di sottofondo. Riaprì gli occhi, lo sguardo che si perdeva per qualche istante sull’albero di Natale nell’angolo del salotto e poi sui capelli spettinati di Simone, sulle sue labbra piegate in un sorriso rilassato.

_“Every time I see the lights I think of you and me  
Won´t be long now I know somehow it was meant to be”_


End file.
